Transformers Animated: Searches
by GWolf
Summary: TFA: Post ABTC-How recent events effect things on Cybertron. Either a prologue or a one shot I haven't decided


The emergency escape door was blown off its hinges as several Elite Guard troopers stormed in, followed by Jazz

The emergency escape door was blown off its hinges as several Elite Guard troopers stormed in, followed by Jazz. The secretary screamed at the sight of so many armed bots, but Jazz didn't have time to explain the situation. He wordlessly directed his team the end of the corridor, where a large set of silver coloured double doors dominated the end wall. Jazz pressed his audio receptor to the door, and caught the faint sound of movement.

_No time to wait for Sentinel's team get into position._

With a quick nod to his teammates, the ninja bot drew and slammed a foot into the doors, causing them to fly open. He had time to register a wide room, with a complex looking central console and a gray and white bot standing near the office's window, before a massive energy blast slammed into his chestplate, lifting him off his feet, and sending him crashing into his troopers. Jazz felt the searing pain in his chest, and heard the ringing in his audios, mixed with the sound of breaking glass, as his optics started to darken. Mildly delirious, he smiled as a trooper pulled herself out of the tangled pile of bots and leaned over him, concern written on her face. As his optics started to dim the smile became a grin. "Least I get a look at something pretty on the way our", he said in a weak voice, as his vision faded to black".

Ultra Magnus took in the scene. Several of his intelligence agents were currently inspecting Longarm Prime's office, working around the shattered window and destroyed console. Meanwhile, a medibot was tending to Jazz, whose prognosis was cautiously optimistic. His second in command had been lucky Red Alert had been assigned to his team. Without her swift actions moments after he had been hit, Jazz would have died in that office, the damage to his spark chamber too extensive for him to survive more then a few nanoclicks without immediate attention. Next to the pair, Sentinel Prime was questioning the staff, his usual bullish attitude slowing down the process, but unfortunately he was the only spare hand Magnus had. The commander turned as one of the intelligence agents examining the ruined computer called him over.

"Report".

"Sir, we've done all we can, but Longarm Prime not only destroyed the console, he wiped the memory crystals for good measure. There's no way we can recover the data".

Magnus' expression clouded as he said, "It's impossible for him to wipe every record in this building. Comb every console here if you have to, but find me names of anyone he's sent a personal communicate to. I don't care how trivial it seems. Do I make myself clear".

The agent saluted, but Magnus had already turned away. He headed for the exit, signaling Sentinel Prime followed him. His junior dismissed his latest interviewee and hurried after Ultra Magnus, falling in a step behind.

"Sentinel Prime, have you found any leads?"

"Negative, Sir. That crankshaft covered his tracks too well. Still can't believe a spy managed to get so high in the organization. Someone slagged up along the way, that's for sure".

Ultra Magnus didn't miss the undertone in Prime's voice. "True", he said, "but Megatron's covert agents have always been highly skilled. I'm not interested in assigning blame, Sentinel Prime. I'm interested finding out how much damage he's done while he was here. If blame _WAS_ being dolled out, I'd start with whoever allowed him to hoodwink them back in boot camp". Sentinel started spluttering, but Magnus raised a hand as they entered the hovertube, silencing him. "We deal with what's happening now, Sentinel Prime,", he said, leaning over to select the descent option, the pair beginning their descent to ground level, "Not what happened in the past. You will organize search parties throughout Iacon within 2 Megacycles, understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

"And I want any information we dredge up forwarded onto Optimus Prime and his team. They've got more experience with Decepticons then almost any of the Elite Guard. Maybe a different perspective can find something we've missed".

Magnus was staring forward, so he missed Sentinel Prime's expression, but nothing could hide the curt, disgusted tone as he replied, "Yes…sir".

Shockwave leaned back in his command chair, ignoring the pain in his legs. Breaking through a window, and falling several stories to land on a cloaked ship may have been the most logical, expedient method of escape, but the landing had damaged his stabilising servos so badly he had to be carried into the ship by his subordinates. Divebomb had managed to repair the damage for the most part, but the pain lingered. It was irrelevant however, when compared to the current situation. His position compromised, he had been forced to abandon Cybertron. A disappointing turn of events, but logic dictated he focus on what must now be done.

"Divebomb, bring up a map of all Autobot Space bridges, with all information relating to their recent activity".

His technician nodded, and a moment later a holographic galactic map appeared before Shockwave's optic, with a secondary overlay, displaying which bridges had been used within the last decacycle. It was an unnervingly large image, with hundreds of space bridges spread across the galaxy. Shockwave considered the image for a moment before dismissing it and turning to his communications and navigation officer.

"Straxus, forward the coordinates of all recently activated bridges to all ships. Their orders are to immediately converge on their nearest one, and begin the search. Also, I want a message sent out to the _Ruination_. They are to attempt to lock on to any random transwarp energy signatures which do not correlate to a space bridge, and forward those coordinates on to the fleet, with the same orders as before. Then take us to the nearest active space bridge, and begin scanning for energy signatures, including any unfamiliar ones. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir".

As the ships engines came online, Shockwave began to consider their next move. The search would be a huge undertaking, but logic dictated that it must be undertaken…

Megatron was waiting.


End file.
